The MAD New Teacher
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: When you don't have a penny to pay back a huge debt, you don't have any other choice but to take the wrost job, at the most dangerous high school in town. Even if it reminds you of the past you wish to forget. Narusasu teacher!Naruto student!Sasuke
1. Chapter 00

I'm OBSSESSED with high school fics, so here's another one. Even though it looks like everyone are kind of over this theme. And... that's.. my first Narusasu fic ^_^ !

**Summary**: When you don't have a penny to pay back a huge debt, you don't have any other choice but to take the wrost job, at the most dangerous high school in town. Even if it reminds you of the past you wish to forget.

**Warning**: _This is yet another yaoi fanfic written by Demonstrative-13. Please understand that I'll write whatever comes to my perverted mind, so be prepared_. But maybe I'll edit out the lemons.. if there will be any. I don't know, depends on the readers, and how everything will turn out to be. **Rated M for language, alcohol, future fights, mention of drugs **(is that worth mentioning?)** , etc.**

**Pairing**: Narusasu (obviously), someannoyingbitches/Sasuke (one sided), and others will be reminded in later chapters. If you would like to see any other pairing in this fic, remind me in your review or send me a message.

And also,**for the readers of my other fics!**The reason why I decided to post new fics was because I didn't want you guys to have the impression that I abandon Fanfiction writing. So I hope I'll get inspiration to finish everything I started now. But I don't want to hold back, so.. there you go. ''It's probably very sudden'', but I want to share it with you guys, and I'm also trying to get better so.. sorry if something upsets you about it.

* * *

**[ -The M.A.D new teacher- ]**

**AKA**

**The**

**M**agnificent

**A**ttractive

**and**

**D**aring

**new teacher.**

**0.5**

* * *

First day of school.

...

Some people are happy to see their old friends again, make new ones and get anxious about an upcoming examn. Teachers were glad to meet new students and give tons of homework. Principles were exited about new projects and discipline.

Tsunade was _not_ one of them.

How much she wanted to come up to each and one of them, punch them in the face and chock them to death.

She was the principle of the worst high school in the whole country, Konoha high. This is the place where students spit on teachers, beat them up, go out of class without permission and simply do whatever they want. All what she wanted was help them success their lives, but they didn't seem as interested.

A lot of things had to be fixed. From so many fights and trouble, walls were cracked up and covered with graffiti, hallways were dirty no matter how much times they will be cleaned, desks and chairs were broken and covered with writing. The only decent places were probably the hallway leading to the principle's office, which includes the infirmary and library. A get away for the respectable students, such as nerds or 'losers'.

Toilets though, were the worst. Especially the boys' toilet. That's where all the raping was happening. The girls' toilet wasn't any better, the only differences that over there, they were willing and paid, while at the boys', it was never your choice.

Cafeteria and roof were also pretty dangerous. The roof was known for all the drug exchange, and drinking. Cafeteria was for all the fights. It was also divided to a few areas, to 'mark terretories'.

Konoha high was huge, and over 3000 students were attending it, mostly the troublemakers and dangerous ones.

A few years ago, it used to be a great school for these who work hard, but somehow everything changed. Students didn't even wear their uniform anymore. The school lost all its pride and was forbidden from international competitions or activities with other high schools.

The school was getting worse with the years, even security guards didn't help anymore. There was nearly three fights everyday. Every year there's a few cases of raping and even stabbing.

She looked out of her window and snorted as she saw one of the little devils with bunch of girls around him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was on the top of her 'shitty kids' list. Uchiha did all the impossible that you can do. The only reason why he was still here is because of his father's money. It's the only school that still accepted him, even though money was involved. Not like Konoha liked the guy, they simply had no choice. It was one of the only money resources the school still had. As long as Uchiha did whatever he wanted, they had money.

She honestly didn't understand why so much girls liked him. He was constantly beating up students, using drugs, smoking, drinking, god, even raping! Talking to him was useless, the guy was made out of ice. Nothing can get through him. The only time when Tsunadecan see any kind of expression on his face is when he's angry. Either frowning or glaring.

Sasuke was starting his senior this year, and as much as she hated to admit it, she already got used to follow his every move. Once she takes her off him for a second, he already does something.

_'If only god would hear my prays and send me an angel..'_ She thought with a sigh.

BRING BRING

"That was fast." she said while looking up.

"Tsunade speaking."

"_Yo old hag!_" Said a fimiliar voice.

"Tch, how much times do I have to tell you not to call me like that!" She screamed.

The person on the other line laughed and asked "_So, are you going to pick me up today?"_

"Of course, you better be grateful brat!"

"_Yeah yeah.."_

She slammed the phone on her desk and sighed again. "Some 'angel' you sent me.." She dryly said.

* * *

"So you beat him up..again?"

"Why not." The devil said. For him, this is nothing new, really, an everyday thing. Sasuke, along with his gang, were currently in class. Sitting in the back, as always. Sasuke set his legs on the table, while a red haired girl was next to him, a white haired guy was sitting on the desk on his other side, and the orange haired guy who spoke to him was by the window, smoking.

They were the Taka gang. Even though they had a small number of people, they were one of the most fearful gangs at school.

"Sasuke, don't you get tired of beating him up everyday? I'm sure that he will commit suicide one day." They stared at a boy with green jumpsuit enter their classroom. Just when he passed by the closest table, someone pushed him from behind and he fell.

That's right, if Uchiha hates you, then so does the world.

"Fuck! Sasuke! Take a look at this shit!" Called Suigetsu. He handed him a playboy magazine. Suigetsu was probably the loudest of them. He was from a normal family, but his parents died a long time ago. He was sent to a few orphanages between the age of eight and twelve, until his older brother got old enough to adopt him. Now they live together at a two bedroom apartment their parents use to own. He met Sasuke during their last year of junior high.

Sasuke glanced at it and took out a cigarette. Suigetsu sighed and grinned. "I guess you really do like boys.."

The red haired girl jerked up and glared at Suigetsu. "What did you say, y'ugly mug! Sasuke isn't homo!" Her name was Karin. She was the group's annoying bitch. All she was there for was for the ability to hack and find information Sasuke needed. The rest of the time she was preoccupied with drooling over Sasuke and fighting with Suigetsu. She was respected for the fact that she wasn't acting like a total slut, and unlike many of them, she didn't stick to Sasuke. As she was saying, she simply 'admires' him.

"Hn."

The three of them groaned when they saw some girls come in. They were rumored to be the biggest sluts of school. Haruno Sakura and her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. They came along with their other friends. Sasuke almost snorted when they faked out a surprised look, as if they didn't know he was there, then smiled and walked to his direction.

"Sasuke-kun! I got a new piercing! Do you like it!" Sakura lifted her shirt up and showed her new bellybutton piercing.

"Shut up big Forehead! I got two new piercings! Of course he will like me better!" Ino crushed the previous sentence.

Sasuke felt like slapping them. Why do they still try to impress him if he's obviously not interested? He didn't have any best friends but he was sure that this kind of relationship is not even close to friendship.

As usually, he silently walked away from them while they were arguing who will he like better. Like that wasn't obvious.

He always knew that girls were weird. They saw the world in a completely different way. Maybe that's why he preferred guys. Unlike these whores, they knew exactly where to touch and make him feel better. And they didn't talk so much or talk about love.

Strong and dominant. That was his type of guys. He hated weak, nice, insecure men.

But he couldn't form a relationship. When he will see someone he likes, he will have them until when they no longer please him. Because he likes someone he can never have.

Aside from his love to fuck, he was also dealing with rivals from other gangs, as well as gangs from outside school. There were also so many rumors building up around him. Obviously, half of them weren't true, and he didn't care. But he did get pissed off at how ridiculous some of them were.

One thing that was true though, was the fact that his brother, Uchiha Itachi, used to go to this school as well. But he graduated almost a decade ago. That's how he gained recognition. Besides the fact that he was handsome. When people found out he was an Uchiha, he become a 'celebrity' within less than a week.

He hated his brother, because he felt like no matter what he tried, no matter what he was aiming at, his brother would always do it better, quicker.

That's one of the reasons why he decided to form his own gang, and mark his name in school's history, just like his brother. He wanted to show him that he can do it.

His brother's genaration was the one who controled everything. It was the generation that everyone remembers. The one everybody knows about. It was the last three years when Konoha looked peaceful. The kings who started all the wars and trouble were that generation's students.

One of the most remembered and powerful figures of that time was his brother. He was Akatsuki's leader. A gang formed of nine people.

That generation had so much influence on the school's future, that there's a wall, featuring all the gangs of that time, with a big portrait of their leader on top of each frame. Everybody admires them as if they're gods. They are so respected, that no one never dared to do anything to these pictures.

Sasuke's goal was to be as important as this them. He wanted to be between these pictures. He wanted to be the most important and strong. He wanted to beat his brother and become someone like Kyuubi.

Kyuub, was the strongest, most respected gang leader in school's history. He was the only one who surpassed his brother. He was number one.

His gang's name was Jinchuriki. It was made up of nine people as well. He was the ninth member, and the strongest. That's why he was often called the 'Nine tailed demon fox'.

A lot of mystery surounded Kyuubi. No one knows his real name because everybody called him by his nickname. Under his picture, there was only the name 'Kyuubi. The Nine tailed fox'. No papers, nothing. His past records and files were deleted. They're gone, as if he never existed. There was no information about his whereabouts. But even today, there's still legends about his fights, and encounters with other important gang members.

Sasuke wanted to know more about him. He wanted to meet him, and know him. It was the only man who looked strong to him no matter what. He would always look at his picture whenever he will pass by. He truly respected Kyuubi, and even met him in the past once, when he was with Itachi.

Sasuke stares at his picture everyday ever since the first day of high school. This face was in his dreams, in his fantasies. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his feelings for Kyuubi were more than admiration. He fell in love with Kyuubi. He loved the power he had. He loved hearing about him, and only imagining what kind of person he was.

He was sure that Kyuubi was the only one with who he will ever be willing to develop a long term relationship. A real relationship.

Fiercing blue eyes, and burning red hair with six scars on his face, three across every cheek. Kyuubi was grinning like an idiot on that picture. He looked like a careless, nice guy. Although he was remembered as a nice guy who loved to pull pranks and laugh, the rumors about him were terrible.

Everybody say he was _a monster_.

He didn't know the relationship between him and Itachi, but he knew they have spoken before. Because that way he met Kyuubi. Sasuke never asked his brother about it, nor he will ever mention Kyuubi to him. Even though he was really curious.

Unlike Kyuubi, Sasuke will probably be remembered as the cold hearted bastard who never helped anyone, but himself. Everyone at school were scared of him. He did whatever he want, he always got whatever he wanted. 'A spoiled bully', was what the teachers thought of him.

Tsunade was probably the only one who truly didn't fear him, therefore he grew a certain respect towards her. That's why he listened only to her.

Sasuke went to the back of school. The only place where he could be alone, at least for a while. He sighed and sat near an oak tree. Talking about impossible dreams, Sasuke had something like that in his mind as well.

Sometimes, he would try to imagine himself as a normal teenager, going to a normal school, laughing with friends and quit smoking. It sounded so impossible to him because he was so far from what could be called normal, but it was still nice when he was thinking about it. He hated thinking this way, it made him feel weak because he knew that he couldn't do anything to change it. "That's so stupid.." He quietly said to himself.

* * *

Tsunade was leaving her office to pick up Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Her only grandson. Loud, rude boy who always called her old hag. She promised to herself that she will definitely smack his head when she will see him.

She was about to leave, but some strange noises prevented her from going anywhere. One word was coming to her head at that moment._ 'Uchiha...'_ She frowned and stormed down the hallway.

It wasn't surprising to see Sasuke, along with 5 guys, cornering Rock Lee, who was covering his head with his arms and shaking in fear. "What do you think you're doing!" She screamed, looking at Sasuke all the time as if he's the only one who's there with her.

The guys who were with Sasuke left the bathroom without a word, Sasuke however, pushed Lee to the wall and turned to her. "I'm doing what I want." He flatly answered.

"Leave Lee alone! How much times do I have to tell you this!" He glared at her and pushed the poor guy again. "I'll stop when I want to." He said before giving Lee one final push and walk out of there.

"...Sasuke." She called. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why wont you stop it before it's too late..? We both know you can do better than that." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What are you talking about, it's already too late." He said and continued to walk.

She sighed. Sasuke was so stubborn. He was trying to do the impossible. She told Lee to visit the school's infirmary, to make sure he's okay.

Right after that she rushed to her car in hope she's not late. Unfortunately for her, she was. When she came to the airport, she looked for something bright and loud. Finally, she spotted him sitting with his laguage, arms crossed, with a leg tapping the floor in an impatient manner. She chuckled and approached him.

When he notice her he got up and pointed at her childishly. "YOU'RE LATE!" He screamed. "I waited for ages! I thought you ditched me! What took you so long!" He growled.

She smacked his head. "Don't scream at me, you ungreatful brat! I got held up at school, I had to deal with the usual bullies.."

Naruto groaned. "What..! You didn't do anything about them..? If I was in your place, I would beat some respect into them the moment they entered school!"

She laughed. "You didn't change at all, Naruto." then she looked at him from head to toe. "Well, except the fact that you got.. bigger.. again."

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and grinned. "There's no place like home after all.. I left this place five years ago but it's still the best!" he jumped on his couch with his arms widely open, like he was trying to hug it.

He was living out of town, at a small house. He bought it by himself after he finished school and gained enough money. It was cheap because it was old, but he fixed a lot of things, and literally rebuilt everything on his own. Now it was a nice, modern house with big windows, lights, everything. Inside was bright and clean. Cream colored walls, new looking furniture and decorations.

"Glad you're happy, you owe me 5 000 000 yen and a lot of sake."

"EHH? For what!"

"Why are you so surprised, you told me that you will pay me for my cleaning services! 1 000 000 per year! Did you ever try to clean your dirty toilet! I DID! And it wasn't something I'd like to remember!"

"Ah.. right...haha! ...ha.. Are you serious..?"

She nodded. "You promised you would pay."

"Crap! But I don't have any money!" He groaned and got up.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you have no money..? What did you do in the states all this time!"

"I graduated, but no one wanted to hire me! So I decided to spend the rest of my money on a ticket back to Japan and try to find a job here. But that's fine! I was living as an exchange student so there wasn't a problem with coming back here. Besides, I missed you.. and Japanese ramen... I also want to visit mom and dad..."

They both stood silent until Tsunade smiled cheerfully. "Are you hungry? I can make something for you." Naruto's parents was a touchy subject, it's better to avoid it.

He smiled back at her. "That would be nice, I missed your cooking." He turned on the tv and took off his shirt, revealing smooth tan skin and a nice six pack with a small tattoo near the lower part of his stomach, around his bellybotton. It looked like some kind of seal. He had another one starting from his back, the rest of it was on his left arm and a corner of his chest. It was some kind of a wild fox with nine tails, and beside it, there was a list of names. Nine, to be exact.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tsunade yelled from the kitchen.

"Look for a job.." He bluntly said. He was pissed off just at the mention of that problem.

"I can't believe you didn't find a job, what happened?" She loudly asked.

He glared at his tv screen. "They say that I'm too aggressive and strict toward the little bastards.."

She laughed. "Even with your excellent methods, no one wants to hire a teacher like you?"

He snorted at her comment. "What school would want violent teachers."

She chuckled. He was right. Only the worst school with the worst students and bad discipline will need a teacher like Naruto. A teacher who will kick anyone's ass with no mercy but at the same be great at educating. What kind of school needs someone like that anyway?

...

She dropped what she was holding. _'There's only one school that needs someone like Naruto..' _

She ran back to him and asked. "Hey Naruto! You're still good at fighting right!"

"Why are you asking me that.." He suspiciously asked.

"You know what Konoha is like right now, so why wont you work at my school? That way you will pay your debt and have a stable job!"

"It's not like I have any options.." He smirked playfully. "But it's not the worst choice.."

He stood up and went to the kitchen, with Tsunade following him. His kitchen was a lighter shade than his creamy walls in the living room, in some places it was also white. Everything he had in the kitchen was mostly bought by Tsunade when he moved in.

He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "How is this school now?"

"Students don't have any respect to teacher what so ever. They smoke, drink, fight and do everything they want. They won't even weartheir uniforms anymore..! I wont be able to keep up with them any longer.."

"Not wearing uniforms and smoking, huh... Well, at least it doesn't sound as bad as the time I was in high school.."

She laughed at the relieved face he suddenly made. "Yeah, you're right! But there's..." She hesitated a bit before saying. "There is a student in my school, that might be tougher than the others.." He grinned at her. "Really..? As tough as me?"

Tsunade sighed as memories were rushing in her head. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Does that name ring any bells..?" He looked thoughtful until his eyes widden from the possibility. "Could it be.. that he's related to Itachi!"

"Bingo, he's Itachi's younger brother." Naruto grinned. "Ohhh! Now I remember he had a cute little brother!"

Tsunade sneered at what he said. 'Cute' was definitely not something she thought about at Sasuke's mention. "He's the biggest nightmare in my school. But as much as I dislike him, I want him to do better. He puts on a strong face, but I know that he's tired of living this way. He's breaking himself, Naruto. He's trying to be someone he can never be."

Naruto grinned confidently. "I will deal with it. Is he anything like Itachi..?"

"He hates to admit that they look alike, and they both have this Uchiha attitude, full of arrogance.. But personally, I think they're completely different."

He grinned at her. "That sounds kind of fun. So when do I start my new job?"

"As soon as I get all the papers for the transfer." He started to jump all over the room and she looked out the closest window.

Naruto was far from a bad teacher, and it will be easier for her to manage the school. Maybe god really heard her prays. She smiled and looked out the window. _'Really, that's some angel you send me..'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I almost laughed when I wrote Sasuke's thoughts about girls. Naruto sounds to me smexy as hellz... maybe I will draw him someday. So far, in all of my Naruto fics, Sakura is an annoying whining bitch. Of course I can turn her to the good side at any moment but I'm kinda pissed at her attitude (for over three years or so) and that's why I will continue to describe her that way.

so, I hope you liked this first little piece of this fic. Reviews and suggestions will be appreciated ^_^ (but really.)


	2. Chapter 01

**-01-**

"Yosh!" Naruto was more than ready to beat some intelligence into the little brains of the bastards. Today is the first day he will work in Konoha. He already had quite a few plans for this school. Tsunade told him to show up at the school's gym at 7:30, for introductions.

_'Maybe my luck is catching up with me.. Just two weeks in the country and I already got a job..'_ He happily thought.

It was a sunny beautiful day, just the right day for Naruto to appear.

He glanced at Konoha from his car while driving into the parking lot. _'It's been so long since I last came here..'_ He had to admit that nothing changed.. for the good. Everything looked the same, only that it was all old already. Sidewalk was a disaster, walls had holes, cracks and were covered in graffiti, there was garbage everywhere. He noticed that most of the roof's fence was broken, some parts were missing. Some school windows were also broken. It wasn't like the school was falling apart, obviously, no one bothered about it anymore.

Naruto sighed. _'Well.. it was expected.. I didn't wait for something good.. But seeing it right in front of me makes me feel kind of guilty... And I also went out last night.. I didn't get much sleep either...'_

He parked his car next to Tsunade's white Mercedes and got out. He looked over at his red sports car. He had this babe since college, he bought it before leaving to the states. He just couldn't sell it to anyone! He had a few looks from the side and frowned when he saw a little piece of dirt next to his back wheel.

With a small napkin he had with him, he cleaned the spot until it was shining in the sun and kissed it. Yes kissed it, it was his babe after all. She even had a name: Katsumi. Tsunade always said it was crazy to give a name to a 'worthless piece of metal' but Katsumi was something else. He can't remember how much street races he won with her and how fast she goes when the poli-

Anyways, she was the greatest car ever.

He was about to kiss her goodbye until he felt a few shadows over him. He looked up to five students. After an awekward silence he asked. "Can I help you..?" . One of them came out and pointed to his face. "My name is Kiba!" He proudly said with a grin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad that you know that." What else could he say, he didn't want to beat him right away but it was still a good chance to test the patience of a typical Konoha student nowdays.

Kiba glared at him. "You better remember that, bleached hair boy!"

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen him around.." One of the guys behind him said.

"Ohh.. A newbie..?"

Naruto frowned. He knew it was a small insult he should ignore, but he couldn't help it, he was already pissed off. He got up and glared back at the boy. "Just so you know, that's my real hair color!"

One of them bent down to get a good look of Naruto's face, then he started laughing. "Hah, hey guys! Look at his face! It's one of these emo guys who cut their faces! Hahaha!" The guys behind him started to laugh. "Then looks like we don't have to go easy, right, blondie..?"

Now, naruto thought he had two options: ignore and move on, he will deal with them when the time comes. Or, go for it! He can't get away with insulting Uzumaki Naruto! No one ever did!

Still, he decided to go for the first choice. He was a teacher now, he had to set a good exemple. He took a deep breath to hold back his anger and got up. "Where the hell do you think you're going! Hey! We're not finished here!" He ignored him. Somewhere deep in his mind he couldn't believe that he was just silently walking away from this. If it was him six, seven years ago-

"Come back here damn it!" He said with a kick to Naruto's car. Naruto stopped. He didn't see it, but he heard it. That was definitely a kick to the lower part of right door.

Naruto turned to them with the glare of the century. "You shouldn't have done that.."

* * *

It was second period, math. But Sasuke wasn't listening, in fact, no one was. They had a new math teacher, but he didn't come today, and there was no substitute teacher that came to replace him. So those who came to class were just chilling.

But it wasn't going to be like this for very long. Sasuke was sure. He couldn't explain it, but he always had this strange feeling before something would happen. Something out of ordinary. It was something like a 'sixth scent'.

To his displeasure, that was exactly the feeling he was having right now. He glanced around him, everything looked normal.

Suigetsu was beside him, laughing about something he just heard. His full name was Hozuki Suigetsu. He was 17 years old, just like him, with sharp teeth and purple eyes. He started bleaching his hair since their freshmen year at Konoha, now it was white with a tint of blue. He was one of the trio who Sasuke would always hang out with. Not that Sasuke wanted any company, he just needed them for his own needs.

He met Suigetsu at junior high, and after they met, he kept on following Sasuke. The only reason why Sasuke allowed him, was because he knew that Suigetsu was a master at sword fighting, and had a quite big passion for anything sharp, as well as causing pain, or teasing.

One of his other friends was Jugo. Kaguya Jugo. Orange hair and eyes. He was quiet and nice, but everybody were in fact scared of him. Anyone in Konoha high knows not to get on Jugo's bad side no matter what, because once he's angered, those around him don't have any chance to make it out safely. He joined Sasuke a little after Suigetsu.

Jugo had an older brother, Kaguya Kimimaro, who went to Konoha high just like them. He was there when Konoha started to turn upside down, from a regular high school, to hell. Kimimaro was In a gang who ranged widely outside of school, a gang named Otogakure, in short Oto. He was one of the top members and the leader of the Oto members at Konoha high. When Jugo was 11, his brother was murdered in a gang fight. Since then he was having a lot of psychological problems. It's also a result of being a sensitive child, as well as an orphan who was passed from one foster house to another, he became unstable, bipolar, and rejected by everyone at school.

Sasuke asked him to join him when he saw one of his fights. It's not that Sasuke felt pity, he just needed that power. Besides, Jugo was the only one who Sasuke could stand out of the three idiots.

The third idiot was a girl. Her name was Akai Karin (A/N: I wanted a simple name). She had red hair and red like and glasses. She joined his gang intheir freshmen year. Like many other girls at school, she fell in love with Sasukeand asked him to join. Sasuke agreed because he knew that she was a computer genius, and that's how it remained to this day. She often annoys him, but at least she's driving away the majority of girls away from him when she's around.

Sasuke was the leader of small gang by the name Taka. And the three of them were basically all the team. Although they were small, they were strong and well known outside of school as well. He didn't want any weak people in his gang, and decided long ago that it didn't matter if they were only four. They were strong.

Everybody else in his class were either living up to their names at school, or members of other gangs. Either formed in school or already existing outside it. If he had to base it on power, he would say that he could stand equal next to Sabaku Gaara. He was always sitting in the back of the class, to his right, at the very corner, as if to make sure no one will attack him from behind.

Gaara was always sitting alone, since his gang members waren't in his class, and many of them graduated last year. But either way, no one dared to come near him. There were empty sits all around him, the closest being Sasuke with his group.

He had short spiky red hair, pale skin, sharp mint green eyes with a heavy set of eyeliner and the unavoidable tattoo with the kanji of 'love' on his forehead. But as scary looking as he was, it wasn't just his appearance that scared people away. There were a lot of scary rumors about him, even concerning murder.

Sasuke didn't know much about him, but he hated Gaara'd guts. And the fearless face he put up against him. Not many were able to do that. They never fought before, they rarely spoke, but Sasuke knew that when the time will come, they will.

"Shut up Ino-pig! Sasuke will never lay a finger on you!" A pink haired girl screamed. She was wearing an ugly leather pink top with a short slutty leather skirt and boots with high heels.

The blonde girl who she screamed at wore similar clothes. She stood up and screamed back. "What did you say! You bitch!" She grabbed her hair and dragged her down to fight. Students started gathering around them and cheer.

They were Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. They were enemies, rivals and best friends. Often fighting over the same thing: Sasuke. They claimed to be his biggest fans and future brides. Not that he cared. Sasuke often ignored them and let Karin deal with it.

"Haaa... How troublesome.." Someone muttered from the front of the class. It was Nara Shikamaru. The so called 'genius', or that's what he could've been if it wasn't for his laziness, and the school's troubles. He had black hair tied into a ponytail, narrow brown eyes and pierced ears.

He wasn't in any gang, and didn't intend on joining, but he knew a lot of useful information, for which he was respected and well paid by other gangs. He wasn't a bad guy it all, but it was just his way of survival in school. That way he could also assure safety for his friends.

His whole family was intelligent, educated and wealthy. A lot of teachers and students wondered why is he in this school despite everything.

"It can't be helped.. Ino and Sakura always fight." One of his friends, was Akimichi Chouji. A huge tall guy with long spiky brown hair who was looked at as something like a 'bodyguard' of Shikamaru, although they were nothing but best friends. He loved to eat a lot, and his parents owned a chain of supermarkets.

"Just let it be, They will never learn. Stupid girls.." A girl next to them said while lighting a cigarette. She was wearing chinese-styled clothing and her hair was tied up into two chignon buns. "Tenten-chan! Smoking it bad for you!"

"Relax Lee, I do this all the time! When will you stop telling me this!" Tenten was a dangerous girl. She wasn't in any gangs, but she was in Shikamaru's friends list when it came to it. She was also one of the reasons why no body caused them any harm. Tenten was a gun collector, and always carried a few of them with her. She was born in Konoha to a mob, and her mother ran away from him, and used to move from place to place for her safety, until she decided to return to Konoha on her own.

"Youth shouldn't be wasting their health on cigarettes!" The enthusiastic youth promoter next to her was Rock Lee. He was the son of the gym teacher, Gai. He became Tenten's friend after she saved him from bullies on her first day of school. He was actually very athletic, but he didn't like to fight, that's why he gave in when he got bullied.

"Hey, I'm not surprised that Kiba and Neji aren't here, but where's Hinata and Shino?" Tenten asked Shikamaru. Actually they weren't the only ones missing. A lot of students skipped the first two, three periods.

"Weren't you here yesterday..?" Tenten frowned. "How could you not notice that I wasn't here!"

"I was sleeping too much maybe..?" Shikamaru said to himself. "Anyway, Kiba tried to rape Hinata yesterday in the library.. That troublesome guy."

"Again!" She yelled. "Kiba-kun has no shame!" Lee exclaimed.

Chouji nodded and continued for Shikamaru. "Shino was helping Hinata-san in the Library, so he protected Hinata. After school, Kiba and his gang cornered him, and he was sent to the hospital."

"That.. Baka!" Tenten threw her cigarette and smashed it with her foot. "He's always harassing Hinata! Next time I'll see him I'll shoot his balls!"

Lee gasped and Shikamaru chuckled. Chouji took out a snack from is pocket and said. "I don't think that will be necessary when Neji will hear about that.."

"Take that, pig!" Sakura screamed. Tenten glanced at her and sighed, letting smoke out of her mouth. "I don't understand what do you like about her.." Lee looked shocked, and when he was about to open his mouth the three of them answered in union. "We don't want to know."

BEEP BEEP

The class froze. It was the class' speaker. Used only for some emergency or important message. It was the first time it was used this year.

_"Ano, I'm sorry to disturb you in the middle of your classes, but Tsunade-sama has an important announcement to make and she demands everyone to come to the gym immediately. Thank you."_

Just like Sasuke thought, something will happen. Suigetsu grinned at him. "Let's hope it will be something worth hearing." Sasuke glanced at him before following the rest of the crowd to the gym. He couldn't help but feel excited. Tsunade never called them out like this. What did she find so important that she needs the whole school to witness?

When everyone arrived, some people already had their cigarettes and drinks, not caring if the teachers see. But it looked like Tsunade didn't mind at all, in fact, she was smirking at everyone.

Sasuke's class came there last. With Shikamaru, Tenten and the others. Sasuke was walking at the head of their class with his gang around him, Gaara was walking separately of everybody, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee and Chouji were the last ones while Ino and Sakura were following Sasuke as well as the rest of their classmates.

They blended in the crowd, with some leaving for their friends and gang members. Gaara joined his siblings and gang members in the back of the crowd with Shikamaru and the rest, and Sasuke, being the center of attention, walked in the front of the crowd with Taka and his fangirls behind him. Others students cleared them the way and glared.

There was no such thing as the 'popular' crowd at school. Sasuke was just one of the strongest. His fangirls were only a contribution to get recognized at school. When he was passing by girls were calling for him, gaining him extra attention.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome.."

Tenten glared. "I don't see anything special about him."

Next to them, was Gaara and his gang, "His fans are lively as always, aren't they?" Temari said. She was Gaara's older sister. She had dark green eyes and blond hair, gathered into four pigtails. She was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. Although she was 19, she was still at school. She failed twice, and since no one really cared, she just stayed at school. Even though she was under Gaara's protection, she was quite though herself, and a lot of students feared her.

"He's really an ass, stealing all the girls like that.." Kankuro said. He was Gaara's oldest brother. He had short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He was a year younger than Temari. Like Temari, he failed in school, and decided to stay behind "That way you won't have a date to the prom Gaara!"

Gaara ignored him. He concentrated on Tsunade. She wasn't a stupid woman. It had to be something important.

When everyone calmed down she spoke. "For many years, I was the principle at this school, and even at its roughest times, I swore to myself that this school will make it. I did everything I could to put some of you on the right spot, but none of you listen." A few students agreed by screaming before she continued. "I gathered all of you here to say that starting today, we will have a new english teacher!"

Everyone except Gaara, Sasuke, shikamaru and his friends burst into laughter and started to scream and talk. Tsunade never made an announcement about a new teacher, who cares. The day he comes will also be the day he goes. The only teachers who were still there were the ones who were teaching for over 10 years in that school, so they knew how to handle everyone.

Tsunade smirked. _'Stupid kids..'_She thought. They had no idea what they will go through. Sasuke and a few others caught that sign of confidence on her face and didn't look so happy.

When the laughing stopped she continued. "Before you meet him, I want you to take seriously at least the last thing I'll say," She grinned. "You better be nice!"

Sasuke had to admit, that was unexpected from her. Everyone were surprised about that statement.

Everybody some looked a little confused by the threat until someone screamed again. "Who cares! Get over it and show us the new fucker!" That was followed by a few screams and glass breaking who cheered his so called 'courage'.

"Okay, Okay! Shut up!" Tsunade said. "He will arrive any minute now." She looked at her watch, as if counting.

PUNCH! KICK! THUD!

Everyone turned to see to the entrance of gym, where a young man was dragging two unconscious bodies behind him, and was holding kiba by his ear. Who was bleeding, crying and begging him to let go. He had spiky blond hair, tan skin and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a pale orange suit shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loose necktie, black pants, and black shoes.

The students were beyond shocked. No one dared to talk. Sasuke glanced at Tsunade, she was smirking proudly, much to his dismay.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten and Lee looked completely shocked. Sasuke looked emotionless as always, but he felt excited. Sakura and Ino were in complete shock. Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu glanced around them and started talking. "I'll look up his file later." Karin said.

"He does look like someone who would go for Konoha.." Jugo said. Suigetsu grinned. "He looks hot."

"Naruto! What took you so long! I told you to be here at seven!" She sounded angry, but she had a smug smile on her face.

Naruto smirked when he saw the shocked faces of the students and then switched into his childish mode. He widely grinned at Tsunade. "I'm so sorry baa-chan! I swear that I woke up in time! But these guys kicked Katsumi!"

_'What an idiot.'_Sasuke thought.

Kankuro laughed. "'Baa-chan'? How old is this guy, five? That's all what you had to show us, old bitch?"

Tsunade smirked. She knew what was going to happen. While Kankuro was laughing. Naruto went back to his serious mode and knocked out Kiba, let go of the bodies he was dragging and started walking over to him. Gaara noticed this slight personality change, and instead of interfering, he decided to observe.

When he was a few steps away from him, his body moved so fast, that it was hard to follow his movement. He grabbed the back of Kankuro's neck and kicked his stomach. He fell down cursing in pain. Temari rushed to him and glared at Naruto.

"You.. Asshole..! Do you have any idea who did you just hit!"

Naruto stared blankly at her. "Rule number one: Respect your elders." She was taken aback by the sudden change of his tone.

Gaara kept on staring at Naruto.

Sasuke was checking out Naruto. That guy was more than what he waited for. _'I don't mind fucking him at all.' _He was in great shape, tan skin, blue eyes and a had lot of power.

"See something you like, Sasu-chan..?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto went on stage and browsed through the crowd. "Not very welcoming.. Well that's fine." He whispered to himself, although loud enough for everybody to hear. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Some people laughed.

"What kind of name is that?" Someone screamed.

"SHUT UP, I'm not finished talking." He screamed. Shocking them students again. No teacher ever dared to talk to them this way. Everybody were too scared. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. The new english teacher." Naruto was glad to hear whispers instead of screams as usual, they already learned something. "I don't mind teaching you the hard way. Actually I prefer it this way. I don't care about how the school system works, or how rich is your daddy. If you do something wrong, I don't care who you are, I will take drastic measures."

Sasuke didn't mind to have him as teacher at all, but his attitude was quite the piss off. Suigetsu and Jugo didn't look too happy either, but he was more than sure that half of the school is thinking about the same thing he does: This guy's fucking hot. He looked like a typical player.

Another teacher bought up a box and papers next to Naruto who thanked her and smiled. Naruto took out an exemple of sailor uniform. "I've decided to bring back the uniform. Each of you will have to order it today and in a week or so, I want to see all of wearing this! You will also have to change shoes, meaning, you will have to clean the lockers room that no one used for five years."

The whispering started again. Naruto kicked the box next to him. "KEEP IT DOWN! I hate when people talk between my words! There will be detentions, suspensions and expels from now on! I made a list of the reasons that you might get any of these:

1- Any form of disrespect to your elders or classmates.

2- Unnecessary violence Or Emotional/ physical abuse.

3- Undone homework/project.

4- Class skipping.

5- Smoking in school area.

6- Possession of alcohol.

7- Possession of drugs.

8- Possession of weapons

9- Destruction of school's furniture and belonging.

10- Late to class.

That's all for now. Depending on your attitude, it could only get better, or worse from now on. Getting detention and suspension affects your school grade, and with each detention you lose %10 on your overall school grade. If you continue with that spirit, you may either fail the school year, or get kicked out. For kids your age it should be clear enough, so please follow these rules, starting now."

Students started talking, groans and cussing could be heard through the crowd. "I suggest you extinguish your cigarettes and hide your drinks. It better be the last time I see you like this."

Slowly, there was less and less smoke in the room, and bottles were less seen.

"I can't believe they're actually listening to him.." Tenten said. Chouji nodded. "I didn't expect that we will ever see this kind of teacher.."

"Oh! The power of youth is growing stronger!" Shikamaru smirked. "Looks like things are going to get less troublesome now.." He raised his hand in a lazy manner.

"Eh! Shikamaru, are you really going to talk to him!" Tenten asked. "Yes?" Tenten twitched. Naruto already answered.

"Why did you decide to work here?"

"It's a pretty personal matter, don't you agree?"

"I can't say I don't.. But, whether you were warned about this school's statue or not, you still agreed to work under these conditions and you seem pretty confident too. Either way, we could be a lot more than what you think. You should be aware that whatever you see is just a small peek into this world."

Naruto smirked at him. "Name?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

He chuckled. "What the hell is all this cheap talk about 'your world'? Everybody has their demons. All of you are nothing more than mere students to me, don't forget your position!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome." He muttered to himself.

"Anymore questions..?"

No one spoke.

"Great! So I'll continue! I've also opened a few clubs for these who want to waste their time on something that could actually help them in the not so far future! These who wish to open a new club will have to inform Tsunade-sama, Hatake-sensei or me."

Very few students students looked happy, but Naruto was sure that the others just needed time to get out of their shell.

"That's all for now. Now, like I said, respect goes first. Bow to you principle and leave quietly to your classes. I will check every class for farther introduction of everyone, so you better get rid of the alcohol and cigarettes, because I wont go easy on any of you."

Some grunted before everyone bowed and left the gym.

On their way back to class, everybody were discussing their new sensei.

Shikamaru left the gym with a smile on his face. "Looks like, Uzumaki-sensei will be staying here for a while."

"Eh? How do you know?" Tenten asked.

"Just feel like it." Tenten pouted. She was sure there was something that Shikamaru doesn't tell her. "Uzumaki-sensei seems different. I also think that he will be stay here." Chouji said.

"I can feel it!" Lee exclaimed. "The beginning of pure youth!"

Sasuke was right behind them. "So? What do you think of the newbie?" Suigetsu asked. "I want to fuck with him. He's fucking hot." He added. Jugo nodded in agreement behind them. Karin blushed. "Don't be so blunt about it!"

"Hmm.. I'm sorry I can't sympathize with virgins Karin, you will just have to bear with it.." She blushed even more. "What did you say!"

* * *

Gaara, Temari and the rest of the Sabaku gang stayed behind with Kankuro. It seemed like that punch was a lot more damaging than he anticipated. He couldn't stand up. They were the only ones left besides Kiba and two of his friends.

"Oh my god, we have to go to the hospital!" Temari said. "Gaara! Do something call someone!" Konoha didn't have a nurse for five years. Last one was raped and ever since no one agreed to take the job.

"Urgh..!" Kankuro spat out blood and hissed in pain.

"Kankuro..!"

"Shit! Kankuro!" His gang members were worried about him too.

"Shut up! I just need a minute to stand up!" Kankuro screamed.

Gaara glanced at the exit. Naruto came back with a few teachers for Kiba. He was talking to other teachers next to the unconscious figures of Kiba and his friends. He smiled at them and bowed, then the teachers took Kiba and his friends somewhere. Then he turned to Gaara. Surprised that he was found out, he turned around. Feeling uneasy for some reason.

"Let me help you."

All the group gasped and turned to Naruto. "What do you know! It's none of your business, leave us alone!" Temari screamed.

"Next.. Time... I'll kill you..." Naruto sighed. "Right, right. But before that, we have to take care of your stomach."

"Why do you care! GO AWAY!" Temari screamed. She hugged Kankuro in a protective manner.

"Consider this as an apology for punching him. Although it was your fault for talking so rudely.."

"What do you understand... You don't know anything about us, stay away! Gaara do something! Punch him!"

Gaara glanced at his sister, and then looked at Naruto. "Why do you want to help us?"

Naruto looked at him just as seriously. "Why are you so stubborn when someone offers you help. You're wasting more time on arguing then helping in anything. ...Why do you have to fight all the time..?"

They all looked with shock at him. "This is going no where.." Naruto grabbed Kankuro's arm to pull him up and carry him bridal-style.

"What.. The... Fuck... Are you doing..!" Kankuro managed to spell out. "It's the most convenient position for you to be in. This way your stomach will hurt less."

Temari glared at him. "Wait a minute sensei, we don't have a nurse-"

"I will treat him. The punch was not so bad so I couldn't have possibly broken anything, but his bruising and pain needs some care. A day of rest wouldn't be such a big deal."

"But.."

"Temari." Gaara said, he was already on his way out of there. "Let him do what he wants. Kankuro was wrong."

Temari agreed to follow Naruto to the nurse's office, the others went back to class like Naruto commanded. When they opened the door, they were welcomed with three injured, bleeding guys. When of them noticed them he gasped. "G-Guys! It's him!" The three guys fell to the floor and bowed to Naruto.

"W-We're very sorry sensei! I hope you will forgive us!"

"We will w-work on our attitude!"

"I'll join the s-soccer team! I'll wash your car for a whole year for free!"

Temari looked surprised. "Aren't you.. Kiba's friends..?"

One of them looked up. "T-Temari-sempai!"

"What on Earth happened?"

"This guy's a demon! He-"

"-Ahh gomen, gomen," Naruto grinned. "This morning they kicked my car and I got a little angry.. You can stand up now, I will take care of your wounds."

Temari started sweating next to him. _'He.. He's a lot more dangerous than I thought..'_

"Can you pull this curtain away, I need to put him on the bed." When Temari did so she revealed Kiba and the two unconscious bodies Naruto was with at the gym. "I didn't have time to drop them off so I just had to take them with me.." She heard him say. "I didn't try to show off or anything. You would sooner or later found out about my nature anyway."

He put Kankuro on the last free bed and lift up his shirt. There was a ugly bruise forming on his skin. Kankuro started shivering from pain. "I'll get you some painkillers first."

She didn't dare to say anything. _'He really is dangerous..'_

"Don't feel so tense around me. I'm really not trying to scare anybody.. I'm sure that you already know, that sometimes you have to act tough even if you don't want to." She felt a little less nervous after he said that. She knew what he was talking about. "...He's... my younger brother. And that redhead too. Our parents died when we were very young, so we had to stick together in order to survive. We were moved under the care of my uncle, who... Hurt us a lot."

Naruto opened a water bottle for Kankuro and sat next to him. "You can't sit up right?" Kankuro slowly opened his eyes and answered with a shaky voice. "Wh-What do you think..!"

"Okay." He took one pill out and said. "Open your mouth." He put a pill in his mouth and whispered to Kankuro. "It's the only way to get it in your body. Do you want me to close the curtain?" Kankuro nodded. Naruto looked at Temari and smiled. "Can you close the curtain, I have something to do here."

Temari looked carefully at him. "Fine." She closed the curtain and stayed inside. "But I'm staying. I don't trust you."

Naruto smiled. "Is that okay if she's here?" He asked Kankuro.

"J-Just get on to it..!"

Naruto took a sip of water and bent down to Kankuro's lips. Temari blushed. "Wh-What are you doing!"

He got up and cleaned his mouth. "That was the only way. The medicine will started working in a few minutes. For now just try to bear the pain. You've done well up to now." When Naruto was about to leave, Temari whispered him a 'thank you', to which he replied with a smile. "Leave when you're ready. But don't forget to clean after yourself." Temari smiled and nodded. "My name's Sabaku Temari, and he's Kankuro."

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." he said without looking back. Naruto left their curtain closed and smiled at the three who were nervously waiting for him. "Well now, let's take care of you.."

* * *

When Naruto was done at the infirmary, he was on his way to the teachers' lounge. It was already noon by then. Students were having lunch. When he opened the door he was welcomed with a champagne bottle opening and hand claps.

"Congratulations on your first talk!" All of the school's staff were there. Some of them were already familiar to him. The history teacher, Yuhi Kurenai, the science Sarutobi Asuma, the gym teacher Maito Gai, the Japanese teacher, Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi, the vice principal, Tsunade and her secretary Shizune.

"Thank you." He grinned and blushed a little.

"Naruto." Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei." Iruka ran to hug him. "I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!" The rest of them smiled. Naruto was like a son to Iruka. "When did you come?"

"Two weeks ago!"

"But I must admit, I was really surprised when I saw Naruto." Kakashi said. "I can't believe we didn't think about it before. Especially since you couldn't find a job and all."

Naruto looked away. "Oi, oi, don't make me look bad."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "You didn't change at all." Naruto twitched. "Why do you sound so disappointed!"

"No, I'm actually very happy.."

"Naruto-san." Shizune said. "You might know others like you right? We need a math teacher for the seniors!"

"Yeah, no problem-OI! What do you mean 'like me'!"

"Relax brat, we need someone who's capable just like you. You seem to be the only teacher they're willing to listen now."

"Well, it's a little early to say that.."

"No, we're sure you're the only one." Some teachers said together.

"Ehh.. No way.. Don't they listen to Kakashi-sensei at least..?"

"I don't bother about them." He rather happily said. Iruka sighed. "He's reading Icha Icha paradise all the time.."

"You're still reading that crap!"

"He can't help it." Asuma said. "Maybe it's something like smoking. Once you try, you can't stop."

"Don't they listen to you, Asuma-sensei!"

"No. I'm not willing to teach them anyway. If they want to be stupid for the rest of their lives, then there's nothing I can do about it." Naruto felt slightly hurt for some reason.

"Naruto, you're amazing! I can't believe they really put their cigarettes down when you told them. It has to be magic!" Kurenai said. "These little monsters can't be controlled by anyone..!" Naruto smiled sadly and looked down. "No it's not. I just know that... they're just.. Troubled kids.."

_'What do you understand. You don't know anything about us, stay away!'_

_'Why do you want to help us?'_

_'Our parents died when we were very young, so we had to stick together in order to survive. We were moved under the care of my uncle, who... Hurt us a lot.'_

Naruto frowned. "They're just... very troubled..."

"Naruto! Lunch Is about to be over. I need to 'show you around'." Tsunade said. Naruto looked up and grinned. "Yosh! Let's go!"

* * *

When Tsunade said 'show you around', she obviously did not mean to show him the school. She was talking about the students.

"Naruto, listen." She stopped next to a door. "This is Sasuke's class. Itachi's brother. But that's not all, besides Sasuke, this class has the most dangerous students of school."

"Cool." Naruto said. He looked rather relaxed.

She chuckled at his calm attitude and knocked on the door. A very happy Iruka opened them the door. "Oh! Please come in! We were just talking about you two!"

When Naruto came in, he could already feel the hate and rage in the air. He will fix that in a few months. "Alright everyone, let's welcome our guests with a bow!"

No one stood up.

Naruto chuckled and Tsunade sighed. He couldn't help but feel the nasty smell of cigarettes. He glanced around him and went over to a guy who was glaring at him, and holding a cigarette. "Like we're gonna listening to grandma's boy-" Before he reacted, Naruto grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

Some shadows fell on Naruto's evil looking face. "I thought that I was understood back then, but I guess some of you prefer it this way." A few students shivered at his words, he was dangerously scary. "That's not a problem because I clearly enjoy to torture." He was grinning at him while the other students were busy with glaring or too lost in shock to do anything.

"Was it really that hard to stand that way by yourself? It's the same way only with my hand off your neck." The guy placed his hands on Naruto's and tried to get it off.

Suddenly, Naruto took out a small pocket knife and threw it on the other side of the class, it passed by a guy who wanted to throw his cigarettes out the window. Naruto glared at him. "Don't move.." He dangerously said. The guy fell back to his seat, pale as Sasuke (haha).

"Naruto," Tsunade called. He looked back at the guy he was holding who was already changing color and dropped him back to his seat. "Rule number one: respect your elders." He repeated. "Ideally, it should be mutual respect, but someone has to start. And I'm pretty much doing my part. I might be violent, but what do you want me to do when the whole school's against me..?"

Shikamaru sighed, and stood up first. After him was Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and the majority of the class. The only ones who were sitting were team Taku, Gaara, and some others. He looked over at Tsunade, who nodded in response.

_'So these are the big shots of Konoha high..?'_ He grinned. "Interesting.."

Naruto smirked. "I think you should apologize to your class. Thanks to you, they gained the honor to clean the school's toilets for the next three months." Everyone looked pissed at those who were still sitting. Then someone was about to sit down.

"I don't remember telling anyone to sit down.." Naruto whispered. "Until I don't see the whole class up, you won't sit down!" He looked at the closest person who was still sitting. At first glance he thought he was a girl, but when he looked closer, it was a guy. A very girly guy.

"Name."

"Haku."

"Haku.." Naruto repeated. His name sounded familiar. "Since you sit in the front I thought you heard what I said. Stand up." Haku glared at him and said. "Only one person is allowed to command me."

"One person huh..?" He grabbed Haku by his shoulders, forcing him to get up. Haku glared at Naruto. When Naruto noticed his glare, he said. "Since you don't want to get up by yourself, I did it for you." Naruto smirked when he saw how shocked some of the students looked like, and the count of sitters went down from eight to seven.

Next was Temari and Kankuro's brother. _'I don't know his name yet..'_

He was staring at Naruto with anticipation.

"Name."

"Gaara." People sitting near Gaara moved their desks away from both of them. Naruto didn't get lost between the lines. "Is it so hard for you to stand up, Gaara?"

"My legs don't take orders from your likes." Naruto frowned a little, but didn't lose his temper yet. "It doesn't matter what kind of person I am, I'm your teacher. Stand up."

"No."

"Perhaps your black eyeliner is blocking your view a bit, I wasn't joking or trying to make you scared, I was serious."

"You have no idea to who are you talking to..."

"Judging by my actions, do you really think I care?" He bent down and whispered. "By the way, Kunkuro's fine now. I told him to rest at the infirmary until he feels better."

Gaara stopped glaring and looked down. "You didn't have to bother.." Naruto got off him and grinned. He decided to take care of his language later. "I know. But I wanted to help."

Everybody looked shocked. Gaara stood up, with his head bowed down, covering his face. "...I'm only returning a favor." Naruto smiled. "Ahaha, you don't have to.."

"Oi, what favor is he talking about..?" Ino whispered to Sakura. "Didn't he punch Kankuro earlier..? Shouldn't he be mad instead..?"

Shikamaru sighed. "He punched Kankuro pretty hard. Temari told me that after everyone left the gym, he treated him, along with Kiba and his group of idiots. Looks like sensei has experience in that area."

"Ehh..." Sakura said. "So he's not that bad, right?" Sasuke was listening to their talk. _'What a weirdo. He a weird idiot. Why to hurt someone if you're going to help them afterwards. His actions are meaningless.'_

After dealing with Gaara four of eight were still sitting. The trio left were sitting in the back of the class. Naruto planted his eyes on the closest one. He had white hair, pale skin and eyes, but had a mocking grin on his face. Naruto Grinned back to him making the white haired guy whistle and laugh a little. "I like your reaction sensei! And not only that.." He said while checking him from head to toe. "But.. today Konoha's different."

Naruto leaned on his desk behind him in a relaxed manner and crossed his arms. "Really? And how's that?" He said in irony.

"Your time in Konoha is over, things work differently now, there's other rules, other people. You won't be able to do anything. About a decade ago, somebody named Kyuubi changed this school forever. All what you probably remember is how cute and welcoming Konoha was but it will never be like that anymore."

Naruto Smirked at him and chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, I remember the time when this school used to be a peaceful place, but even though it's so different now, it will never come close to what it was like when Kyuubi was here.. Don't feel proud of what he did, he deeply regretted it afterwards." All the class gasped at the last thing he said.

"Sensei! Do you know Kyuubi!" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I know him better than anyone." Sasuke shot his eyes at Naruto. He looked back at Suigetsu when he heard his table move a little. He stood up. "Heh, not a bad start for a newbie." Naruto got up from his desk and before he moved on, the white haired teen said. "I'm Suigetsu."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto answered. Suigetsu smirked. "Don't be so sure about that."

"I have a good intuition." Suigetsu laughed and Naruto went on to a dark haired pale teen. "Uchiha.." He said with a smirk. He said it the same way when he was addressing Itachi. Smooth, quiet and cool. It felt rather weird, he didn't say that name for years.

"Sasuke." Sasuke finished for him. His legs were placed on his table and he had a cigarette between his fingers. "Feeling comfy, aren't we?"

"I see that Tsunade already told you about me, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she told me pretty much everything I need to know."

"Then you have to know to stay the fuck away from me." Sasuke coldly said. Naruto gave him a hard look. "I don't like your words selection, Uchiha."

"Nobody asked your opinion-"

"-Stand up."

Sasuke smirked. "And what will you do if I say 'no'..?"

"I wonder.." Sasuke glared at him. "Listen, fuckhead, the only reason why I give you a second thought is because you said you know Kyuubi, but everything else regarding your attempts to change Konoha are useless. It will never happen because too many people are encouraging it. Over time you will get tired of trying and leave, just like everybody else."

Naruto didn't faze a bit. "Stand up." He repeated.

"Okay." Naruto said and leaned forward. "Want to see a magic trick, Uchiha?" Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "I will making stand up without touching you."

"Hn, I highly doubt it will happen either way."

"Let's try, okay?" Naruto leaned forward.

The class was in shock, everybody were staring at them. When he was about capture his lips, Sasuke jumped up and covered his blushing face with one of his hands. "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing..! You're out of your mind!"

Naruto grinned. "It was just a magic trick."

Suigetsu laughed. "Looks like you know magic, sensei! It worked!" Jugo and Karin stood up in shock just like Sasuke, and the rest of the girls were making a fuss over it. Shikamaru was in shock just like his friends, and Gaara was glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto, we have to go, bell's about to ring." The blond turned to Tsunade and started walking away. "It was nice meeting all of you, have a nice day. Bye Iruka-sensei!"

"Be careful Naruto!"

When Naruto and Tsunade left the class Tsuande said. "Why did you do that..?"

Naruto Smirked. "Whatever you are talking about..?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto, you were about to kiss Itachi's brother."

"It's better than punching him." Tsunade kept on watching Naruto. "I really can't understand you.."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I can't believe I wrote a second chapter O.O.. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
